


A Certain Summer's Day

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [37]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Famiy Vacation, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Plant Parents, Protective Spock, Sad McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boardwalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Missing the plants, McCoy tries to relieve his sorrow by remembering when he and Spock took their plant children on a holiday.





	A Certain Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> Thanks to I_Kill_Zombies and Esperata for plot bunnies and for words used in this fic. I also borrowed from my own previously posted fics.

“It’s so quiet in here,” McCoy complained.

When Spock made no comment, McCoy shifted in his chair in their quarters to get Spock’s attention.

Spock looked up from his book. “Do you wish to have some music playing, Leonard?”

“No, that’s just noise.”

Spock frowned. “Mozart is noise?”

“It’s noise when it isn’t what I want to hear.”

“Yes, Leonard. Try reading again.” Spock settled back with his own book.

McCoy stared at the words on the page, then set aside the book. “I miss the plants.”

“I know that you do, Leonard,” Spock remarked in a voice that was almost disinterested.

A whole minute passed before McCoy spoke again, but he felt that he had to explain himself. “I know that doesn’t make any sense, Spock. Plants don’t make any noise. How can I be missing something that they didn’t even do? It’s not like they were running around the place, whooping their lungs out, and scattering their toys everywhere.”

McCoy felt as if nothing would ever be normal again, but he realized that he and Spock had to establish a new normal. He tried not to dwell on their life without the plants, but their quarters seemed so empty, so quiet, without their plant children being present anymore.

Spock likewise tried to help by nurturing and appeasing his discontented mate. He set aside his book. “It is simply the idea that our space seems emptier without them now. Objects deaden sound. Now there are fewer objects in our quarters, therefore it seems emptier in here.”

‘Two plants made that much difference?!’ McCoy wanted to thunder with obvious logic. ‘Now who couldn’t think rationally?!’ he wanted to add because it was the brutal truth. But McCoy didn’t say any of these things because he realized that Spock was trying to placate him. Poor guy! Spock must be nearly at his wit’s end with McCoy’s constant whining and melancholy. It couldn’t be easy for Spock. He was missing the plants, too.

“You need to think of other things, Leonard.”

Anger flashed through McCoy, and he had to clamp his mouth shut to keep hurtful words from spilling out.

McCoy knew that Spock was trying to be kind. The Vulcan had simply used a poor choice of words. Spock had just now called the plants things. McCoy shuddered. Fred and Minthe were not things!

McCoy could pick one helluva fight with Spock. First the Vulcan had called the plants objects, and then he had implied that they were mere things. But why should McCoy take his anger out on Spock? It would not make McCoy feel any better, but it would certainly make Spock feel worse. Then McCoy would feel terrible because he had hurt this gentle man who only had McCoy’s best interests in mind. And it would be like hurting himself to hurt Spock’s feelings, because he and Spock were indeed one.

“You’re right,” McCoy mumbled. “I should think about something else.” That, at least, made him feel a little better. He’d banked his own anger to keep from hurting Spock and ultimately himself.

“I must leave for a little while,” Spock said as he stood. “The mail should be in by now.”

“You’ve been awfully interested in the mail lately. Do you have a new pen pal that I don’t know about?”

“No, Leonard, nothing like that. I was just expecting something. And the supply ship did not arrive here yesterday.” 

“You probably just want to get away from me for awhile,” McCoy whined.

Spock looked stricken. “Oh, Leonard, never think that.”

“Relax. I was just being bitchy.”

Spock looked at McCoy anxiously. “If I leave, will you be alright?”

“Sure,” McCoy said with a sad smile. “Hurry back, though.”

Spock bent and ran his lips across McCoy’s. “You know that I will.” 

McCoy snaked his arm around Spock’s neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Then McCoy continued to hold Spock close as he gazed into Spock’s dark eyes.

“Have I ever told you that I cannot do without you in my life?” McCoy asked in a husky voice.

Spock was giving him a tolerant smile. “All the time, Leonard.”

“Sorry that I can’t say anything more original than that.”

“I will never tire of hearing that, Leonard.”

“Good,” McCoy whispered.

For long moments, they looked deeply into each others’ eyes. Neither seemed willing to break the trance between them.

“I really must leave now, Leonard,” Spock said at last.

“If you must,” McCoy said with a sigh as he released Spock. “Hurry back, though,” McCoy whispered.

“You know that I will,” Spock whispered back.

Neither seemed conscious of the fact that they were repeating words that they had used to each other only a few moments before.

They were words that would never grow old or trite between them. It was a pledge that would be forever young. And forever true.

Damn the tears springing into McCoy’s eyes! But Spock’s eyes burned with tender fires, also. 

Spock tore himself away as if steel bands imprisoned him. But it was something stronger that held him: McCoy’s love.

At the door, Spock paused and looked back at McCoy. “We had a lot of good times with the plants, Leonard. We must not sully those memories with our present sadness.”

McCoy’s smile was still sad. “How wise you are.”

“It was not a derogatory assessment of you, Leonard. I say it simply because you are suffering so much. I have never known anyone who loved as deeply as you do.”

“I have,” McCoy said. “And I’m looking at him right now.”

“Thank you, Ashayam. You have a tender heart.”

“You should know,” McCoy replied softly. “Since you own it.”

Then Spock was wearing the sad smile on his face, but his eyes were mellow with all the love that he was feeling for his beloved ashayam. Finally, Spock managed to tear himself away from the sight of McCoy and his vulnerability. Spock whipped out the door before his resolve left him completely, and he found that he could not leave McCoy’s side.

But it left McCoy alone in the echoing quarters.

He remembered what Spock had said about having their memories with the plants. McCoy forced himself back to a happier time, back to when he and Spock had taken the plants with them on a family vacation.

 

Shore leave had found them at a resort hotel and casino located near the ocean, and they had taken the plants with them on an outing along the boardwalk. The day had been hot, so they had put the plants in a pet stroller to protect them from the brilliant sun overhead and the glare of sunlight reflected off the ocean. Yet the plants could still get the benefit of the balmy ocean breezes.

And the plants really enjoyed themselves. Fred and Minthe looked at all of the people and sights that they could see from the safety of the stroller, just like any curious child would. They were particularly interested in other plants. Cultivated flowers drew their envy, but the weeds that managed to survive in such a settled area got their admiration and respect. Life had to be tough for the brazen-looking weeds that clung to a haphazard existence along the boardwalk.

“Just look at the carnival rides!” McCoy said to the plants as he pushed the stroller while Spock walked proudly beside him. “You’ll like the Ferris wheel. You can see forever from the top of it,” McCoy assured the plants. “And tonight you can see all of the lights on the carnival from our hotel room. It will look like a twinkling fairyland all up and down the coast. You’ll think that you are living in the land of the fairies.”

Spock gave McCoy a tolerant smile. McCoy was like any other proud father who wanted to point out the wonders of the world to his awed children.

And McCoy (and Spock) was also eager to show his children to the world. The little family got odd looks, though, when strangers drew near to get a peek at Spock and McCoy’s ‘babies’ in their hooded stroller. But Spock and McCoy didn’t mind. They were enjoying their day with their plant children. And their plant children enjoyed that special day, too.

 

McCoy smiled now as the scenes of that outing flooded through his mind. He remembered that day well. Thank goodness he had his memories. They would become more precious yet as the years progressed.

At that moment, the door slid open, and McCoy glanced up to see Spock walk in with a package in his hand.

“What do you have there, Spock?” He really didn’t have that much interest. Gut he didn’t want to snub Spock, either, especially since Spock looked so animated.

“It is something for you, Leonard.” Spock seemed to be controlling some unknown excitement. That was so unlike Spock to be showing excitement that much.

McCoy sat up. “For me?” Then he turned away. “You open it. I’m tired.”

“No, Leonard. You,” Spock insisted as he shook the package at McCoy.

With a sigh, McCoy took the small package. Spock watched with interest while McCoy fought with the coverings of the package.

If the damn Vulcan was that interested, why in the hell hadn’t he opened the damn package himself?!

But McCoy kept on ripping at the packaging while Spock watched with eyes that grew progressively shining. 

At last, McCoy pulled off the top of the inside box and looked inside. A tiny plant stared back at him.

McCoy frowned. “What the hell is this?!” he questioned.

“It is a seedling.”

“A seedling?” McCoy repeated dumbly as he stared at the tiny leaves.

“Sulu sent it,” Spock whispered as his face shone with happiness. “He germinated it from Fred and Minthe.”

McCoy frowned. “Fred and Minthe?” he wanted to know.

“Oh, yes, Leonard. Fred and Minthe.”

At first, McCoy wanted to push it away. Nothing could replace Fred and Minthe.

Spock apparently sensed McCoy’s reluctance. “Look at it, Leonard. It is so tiny. And it needs us so very much. How can we turn it aside?”

McCoy stared at the puny plant. It looked so tiny, but it was a part of Fred and Minthe. 

“Is it not wonderful, Leonard?” Spock asked with a voice full of wonder. “Fred and Minthe are back with us again.”

It finally soaked into McCoy’s comprehension. Fred and Minthe, were back with them once more. 

Fred and Minthe!

McCoy’s breath caught as he looked at Spock, and McCoy felt tears spring into his eyes.

“Oh, Spock!" McCoy said with awe echoing in his hoarse voice. "Our grandchild!”

“Yes, Leonard,” Spock said normally. “And it probably needs some water and plant food. This box should have been delivered here yesterday. Sulu packed it very well, but--”

“Well, don’t just stand there!” McCoy barked as he jumped to his feet. “This plant needs nourishment! And hunt up a sunlamp, too,” he ordered as he moved toward the shelf where Fred and Minthe used to sit. “We have to save this seedling!”

“Don’t you worry now,” McCoy cooed to the plant. “Grandpa will take good care of you.” McCoy glared back at Spock. “Well, just don’t stand there! Haul ass, Vulcan! We have a grandchild needing our help. And I, for one, am going to see to it that this plant wants for nothing!”

Spock sighed. Well, at least McCoy wasn’t melancholy anymore. But there probably wouldn’t be much rest for anybody in these quarters until the tiny seedling was well-established and thriving.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
